


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Punk, Established Relationship, Graffiti, Hoya is questioning everything, Hoya-centric, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Rebelling Against Authority, Rebellion, Street Racing, Sungjong is mysterious, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Don't worry,I've been arrested before.I'll get us out of this."
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**7:54 PM**

Howon knows exactly three things about his long-term boyfriend Lee Sungjong.

One,he's from Gwangju,which now that he thing about it,he thinks everyone knows.

Two,he dropped out of middle school long before the two of them even met,why Howon doesn't know and he doesn't think that he'll be figuring it out anytime soon.

And three,he's probably the biggest sub that Howon's ever met in his life.

Which is seriously saying something considering that Howon is childhood friends with Jang Dongwoo.


End file.
